Linas most special day
by MilissaRukia
Summary: This is the most special day for Lina and she does not even remember why. Who would remember that day Xellos does


I do not own Slayers or any of its characters Nor do I profit form what I write

This is AU I tried to keep them in character Thank you for reading

* * *

The midwife in on the way Dear just hold on" The tall dark haired man stated to his panting wife.

"She better get here soon or there will be nothing for her to do" The woman in labor gritted out to her husband as another contraction wrapped her lower stomach in pain.

"This child is coming much faster than the last one." she screamed

"My my my what a loud one you are. If you are not careful the child will come out believing that it is to be just as loud." A soft wise voice said as a small plump elderly woman walked in to the birthing room.

"And who are you to tell me to not be so loud." The woman yelled clearly not wanting to be told how to ask.

" I my child am the midwife your husband has sent for. You may call me Auntie Aqua. I am well versed on the ways of child birth and have come a long way as a request to a dear friend. Shall we see how far this child is from being born" The short old woman with pointed ears said as she placed her staff against the wall after tapping it on the floor three times.

Auntie Aqua was quick and proficient with her work easing the woman's labor pains with her deft hands finding just the right places to apply the healing magic.

"My dear where is your older child I for sure thought that she would be here to place a blessing on her new sibling?" The elderly lady asked the husband

"Our daughter is on her way she had to present an offering to the temple for the safe birth of her sibling. She has been even more concerned for this child and even swears that it will be a girl and we told her that if it was indeed a girl she could name her." He answered.

"Mom here I am" The small brunette girl said as she walked in to the house.

"The offerings were made and Ceifeed has promised a healthy girl" She beamed knowing that it bothers her father to know that his second child like the first will be a girl.

"Thank you dear. You are such a devoted daughter and will be a wonderful big sister" The mother said with a wince of pain

"Oh my let me see how far she is now" Aqua said with a smile looking at the little brown haired girl.

"Ok my dear it is time to push" she told the pregnant woman

After much effort and loud screaming the child was born.

Looking in from the outside of the house a tall long haired gorgeous woman watched through the window with a broad smile on her face. "Damn that old hag for putting up that barrier or else I would be right there as she came out to confirm what I was told." She said in irritation. Not use to being denied anything she wanted. She was the Greater Beast Zelas Metallium after all. The ruler of Wolf Pack Island and commander of an army of Mozoku and one of the demon lords.

The baby girl came into the world flaming red hair and and as soon as the cord was cut her red eyes shot open and let out a power filled ear splitting cry.

To Zelas's enjoyment as the baby was born to the world her loud scream cracked the barrier set by the old woman. Taking her chance the demon lord teleported in to the room to stand at the foot of the bed looking at the squalling girl. The glee on her face was not contained. When Zelas smiles that way everyone gets out of her way for fear of being destroyed. But Aqua was not afraid of the woman.

"I thought that I made the barrier strong enough to keep the likes of you out wolf." Aqua said

"Any one but me would not be able to enter. But I am not that weak" She boasted

"Who are you?" the mother said. She did not expect that a mazoku would show at the birth of her second child.

"I am Greater Beast Zelas Metallium and I have come here to view the Knight of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu as she was born. I was told to watch for this moment and to make sure that I was here to witness such a grand occasion. And this child is grand for she broke the barrier set by none other than Aqualord Ragradia. Is that not right Akua Baachan?" She said directing the last of her statement to the little old woman.

"It is so as I feared but she will be a most powerful force to deal with when she grows of age. She might even be able to destroy you Bestmaster." Aqua said

At that moment the newborn girl started to cry and opened her glowing red eyes the power flowing from her body was so eminence that it threatened to destroy the baby before she could be sealed.

"Quick child what is her name so that her power can be contained until she is ready to use it" Aqua said to the young brunette standing next to her.

"Lina is her name, Lin Inverse. I the Knight of Ceifeed place this name on her and by that place a seal until she can access the power on her own." Luna said with a flair of power. For such a small child she contained infinite power.

As the power faded and drew back into the small child Zelas placed her hand on her head chanting a small spell placing her blessing on the child as well. There was a low purple glow around the baby to then disappear into her. For those who know the woman knows that nothing form her is free.

"What pray tell was that for Beastmaster Zellas?" Aqua asked

"Just a small present from me and Ruby Eyes. An extra assurance that she will be all that she can be. And to keep the others from trying to take her from you. She will come to me herself when she is older. Till then any of you will not speak of this visit. She is to come to me of her own not because she thinks she needs to." The demonic woman said with a smile "Fare well for I will not see any of you again I hope. With the exception of you." she directed to Luna "If any thing should arise with the other demon lords please inform me." with that she disappeared in to the astral plain to listen to what the other had to say.

There was not much said once the Beast master was gone just the waking of the father to see his daughter who he gladly held with tears in his eyes happy that she was indeed healthy not knowing what had happened after she was born.

"Well little Lina this is a special day for you. It is not every day that you are born." He said looking at his daughter with a smile entranced by her red eyes wondering where the unique coloring came from.

Walking away Zellas chuckled at the statement. If only the foolish man knew just how special this day was. "Yes it is not every day that one is born and promised in marriage on the same day. Now I just have to wait till she is old enough and send Xellos after his bride without him knowing why he would be so drawn to her." She laughed as she faded away heading back to her island. As she appeared there was her prized priest awaiting her in her throne room.

"Beast master you seem to be in a good mood" Xellos stated with his trademark smile

"I had some errands to run and I got just what I wanted" She said with a smile and waved him closer

"Give me your hand" she ordered him placing the hand that she had used to cast the spell on Lina in his hand completing the spell confusing the man.

Xellos looked at his hand and asked "May I ask what that was?"

"No. That is a secret" was her answer "Now you may leave I am tired"

Xellos left looking a bit bewildered making her laugh. This will be fun she thought most definitely fun.

Xellos was so confused by his masters actions that he followed the trail that she had left to a house in a small town and all he saw was a family. Nothing special nothing out of the ordinary. Then he felt a pull to enter the house and as he was a curious mazoku he had to know why.

He was pulled in to the room where the cradle was placed next to a sleeping woman. The cradle held a newborn redheaded child. He was unable to stop himself from reaching out and picking up the baby.

"Why you are a girl. But why am I so drawn to you." he said in a low voice and the baby girl opened her eyes and he was blessed with the view of the most beautiful ruby red eyes he had ever seen on a human. His purple eyes opened in surprise. "I am Xellos Metallium servant of Greater Beast Master Zellas and who may you be?" He asked not sure why he would do so and was shocked when he heard a response from behind him.

"Her name is Lina Inverse." The small child answered him. "And I am Luna Inverse Knight of Ceifeed. You will put down my little sister or I will destroy you." She said as her power levels rose to a dangerously high level.

"Miss Luna I have no intent to harm this child. I honestly have a desire to protect her. I feel as though she is important to me." He said looking down at the girl in his arms. He placed a kiss on her head and handed the small baby to her sister not wanting to cause a fight.

"She is a special child and I will protect her" The young girl said

"As shall I. As long as I exist and am able I will protect her from all that I can." Xellos said

"She is special to me" with that he faded away knowing that he will be returning to watch her grow again and again.


End file.
